


His Voice

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus loves music, M/M, Music, Shyness, Singing, TJ can sing!, enjoy babes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: T.J. Kippen was musical. Cyrus Goodman loved music. Was it too much to hear T.J. sing?





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bmb10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmb10/gifts).

Cyrus listened to T.J. playing the piano. They were both in his living room and more dates were ending like this, with Cyrus on the piano bench with T.J. playing, sometimes teaching Cyrus some simple chords to accompany him. They would normally play classical music together, with Cyrus sometimes closing his eyes and humming along. 

“Did I tell you how much I love it when you play piano Thelonious,” Cyrus sighed. 

“Only about as often as I told you not to call me Thelonious,” he said back. “At least you only say it in private.”

“I think more people would like it than you think. It’s a great name,” he said. “You should own it.”

“I’m supposed to be named after a jazz singer. Instead, it’s now known as a minor Shrek character,” he said. “I would never hear the end of it from my friends.”

“Your real friends would love it as much as I love it,” he said. “Also, you’re named after two singers and you don’t sing?”

“I already play piano, ride dirtbikes, and I’m the captain of the basketball team,” he said. “All while gay in Midwestern America.”

“So?”

“Seems like you’re trying to make me a character in Glee.”

“It’s a great show and you’d be an instant fav,” he joked. “Come on, you know I’m right.” 

T.J. sighed. “I’ll let you create a nickname for me,” he said. “I have to approve it, and it can’t be obvious.”

“Alright, deal,” he said, kissing T.J.’s cheek. T.J. tried to look annoyed at his dork of a boyfriend, but it’s impossible for him not to crack a smile at how he acts. 

“Alright...how about...Teddy?” Cyrus asked. 

“That’s a pet name, unless you want people thinking of Teddy Roosevelt or Teddy Bears around me.” Cyrus pursed his lips while thinking, and T.J. laughed and shook his head. “Approved pet name, rejected nickname.Sorry muffin.” 

“Guess I’ll have to try harder,” he said. “But why don’t you sing?”

T.J. shrugged. “Never was too much into singing. Amber was always the better singer of the two of us, and I just...I dunno. I never really liked my singing voice.”

“Well, the little bit of singing we did together at Andi’s party was amazing,” Cyrus said, holding his hand. T.J. didn’t even think while he laced their fingers together, the movement becoming second nature for him. “And none of us were good singers up there except for Jonah who was just essentially being unfair for the rest of us.”

T.J. laughed. “You just want to hear me sing solo, huh?”

“Is it a crime? You’re already so musical, while what I do is make up silly songs for the playground.”

“That silly song is what made me start really talking to you and get to know you,” T.J. argued. “And I love your little songs.”

“I’d love hearing you sing anything…”

“Okay Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll sing you the one,  **one** song I don’t absolutely hate hearing my voice in. Then, I’ll only sing silly songs with you.”

Cyrus laughed a little and squeezed T.J.’s hand. “Deal.”

“Okay, here, let me show you your part.” 

T.J. showed Cyrus some simple chords and where they went. It was a simple melody with four chords, then he moved his hands back to middle C. “You’re not allowed to tease me on my singing. Not even jokingly, okay?”

“T.J., since when would I?”

The tops of T.J.’s ears turned red and he started singing. 

_ “ _ _ You can be amazing _

_ You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug _

_ You can be the outcast _

_ Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love _

_ Or you can start speaking up.” _

Cyrus played along, listening to T.J.’s words. He loved Brave by Sara Bareilles, but he felt like the words had deeper meanings. Words used as weapons, that was T.J. back when Buffy called him Toxic T.J. Kippen. And the outcast, that was Cyrus. He wondered when T.J. started really liking this song. 

_ “Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do _

_ And they settle 'neath your skin _

_ Kept on the inside and no sunlight _

_ Sometimes a shadow wins _

_ But I wonder what would happen if you _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I wanna see you be brave.” _

Cyrus started leaning into T.J. slowly, smiling. He remembered going to T.J.’s job for the first time, learning how to somersault. T.J. kept telling Cyrus to be brave, and not to worry about what others thought about him and to just do what was his best, and that his best was better than what he believed. 

_ “Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down _

_ By the enemy _

_ Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing _

_ Bow down to the mighty _

_ Don't run, stop holding your tongue _

_ Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live _

_ Maybe one of these days you can let the light in _

_ Show me how big your brave is _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ Innocence, your history of silence _

_ Won't do you any good _

_ Did you think it would? _

_ Let your words be anything but empty _

_ Why don't you tell them the truth? _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ See you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you _

_ I just wanna see you…” _

Cyrus let him continue singing, and just looked at T.J. as his voice slowly softened at the end, like he was fading out. He turned looked Cyrus, his eyes trained on his lap. “There...that’s my singi-” he was cut off by surprise. Cyrus had grabbed the back of T.J.’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“That was absolutely amazing,” he said. “You have an amazing voice…Theo…”

T.J. smiled. “Theo is approved.”


End file.
